


getting dolled up for flip

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Ok so all day I have been thinking about reader getting all dolled up for Flip and putting on her best lingerie and just laying on the bed waiting for him to come home but he ends up having to work super late and reader falls asleep. Flip comes home and starts kissing her neck and telling her how pretty she looks and how sorry he is. He ends up making it up to her in the end ;)





	getting dolled up for flip

I have a feeling that Flip would notice how gorgeous you look but would tuck you in, curl up next to you and fall asleep…

Until the middle of the night when he’s pressed against you and in a sleepy haze.

He would run his hand up your side, feeling the soft material of your lingerie and be immediately reminded of how sexy you looked when he got home.

He would start kissing the back of your neck and across your shoulders. His crotch pushed flush against your ass.

He nuzzles into your hair and starts to grind his cock against you. All the attention lulls you awake and you roll over toward him.

Sleepily you croak out “Sorry I fell asle….” and before you could finish he’s kissing you desperately.

“Shhh, I got home late and you looked so sweet curled up and I didn’t want to wake you.”

You sigh into his mouth and can feel his cock twitch against your leg, immediately making you wet.

Flip starts to trail kisses down the soft fabric of your lingerie, stopping to peel your panties off.

He whispers “You’re so fucking beautiful.” into your thighs as he pushes them open. He settles between your legs, pulling them over his shoulders. “I swear babe, I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you.”

Flip starts with a few soft kisses to your folds before pushing his tongue through them and lapping at your clit a few times. Feeling you buck up against his mouth he runs his tongue around and into your entrance.

You moan and run your hand through his hair, tightening your grip each time he makes you clench. He looks up at you, lust and sleep making his eyelids heavy and slides a finger into you, massaging your front wall as he sucks your clit gently.

He’s taking his time, hoping you can feel how adored and appreciated you are. That you’re his world and he’s so thankful to have you.

“F-Flip, please.” You’re so wet and need more. “Please!”

He pulls back, breathless and kisses your thigh. “What baby?

You brush the hair from his face. “I need you inside me Flip, please.”

He grins, wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand and slides his boxers off. Flip leans down, pulls your negligee over your head and sucks one of your nipples between his swollen lips.

He’s stroking his cock and lining up with your entrance. Lavishing your tits with affection, causing you to whine and dig your fingers into his back. “Please don’t tease me anymore Flip, I need you.” 

Without warning you feel the slick bead of precum as the tip of his cock pushes at your entrance, sinking into you in one long thrust.

He fills you completely with every thrust. Flip absolutely knows how to make you feel good. He angles your hips so he can drag across your front wall. “You feel so good baby. Fuck…”

His deep sleepy voice sends shivers down your spine and you clench around him. His pace gets a little rougher as he’s tipping toward climax.

“I want to feel you cum for me baby.” He puts his thumb to your lips and you know exactly what he’s asking. You open your mouth, sucking and getting it wet.

“Good girl” He slides it between your legs and rolls your clit. The sharp sensation causes you to arch off the bed into him and wrap your legs around him tighter. “Yes, Flip! Just like that… make me cum.”

His breath fans across your face before he captures your lips, groaning into you. He’s putting his entire body into each thrust as his pace quickens. You feel the pull start low and then blind you as you clamp down onto his cock, milking his orgasm from him.

He’s lying with his head in the crook or your neck, kissing you sweetly. “Let’s get some rest. Cause I’m going to spend my day off tomorrow making you feel amazing.”


End file.
